Red & Silver
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Post-Guerra. Han pasado, semanas de la terrible batalla y aun están allí esas cicatrices. Harry, para olvidar esto. Se va a beber unas copas, a la mañana siguiente. Despierta en la cama de una Slytherin.
1. Harry conoce a Astoria

Inglaterra. Londres, mediados del año 2000

* * *

Centro de la ciudad

Departamento Muggle. Esta, no es la primera vez que Harry experimenta los efectos de una resaca. Lo curioso, es que esta vez. Fue la primera vez, que no despertó en su cama. En esta ocasión, igual despertó en una cama blanda y cómoda, como la suya. Pero, él al instante se había dado cuenta que no era su cama por los colores que lleva las sabanas. Las de el son doradas y estas plateadas, como los adornos que rodean esta habitación. Los colores eran de color plateado con verde. Parece que estaba en un dormitorio de algún Slytherin. Escucho los pasos de alguien, podía destiguir los colores. Pero la imagen de esta persona no. En eso escucho la voz, era la de una mujer

"Que bueno que has despertado. Si, buscan tus anteojos. Están en el velador, a mano derecha. - dijo la mujer, a Harry le pareció que era la voz de una joven mujer. Se puso los anteojos y la vio, era una joven mujer. Parece de un año o dos menor que él, lleva puesta una bata verde y de cabello castaño claro largo, suelto sin mono. Parece, que se acaba de duchar lo traía húmedo. Ella se sentó en la cama, al lado de él y se quedo mirándolo

En ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta. Que no llevaba su ropa, levanto la sabana y se fijo que únicamente llevaba sus boxers. Harry la miro y le pregunto - Acaso, nosotros lo hicimos?

Ella se sonroja, niega con la cabeza - "No, claro que no. Anoche me junte con unas amigas en el caldero chorreante, cuando nos íbamos se me quedo mi bolso y te vi haciendo, un espectaculo en tu estado de ebriedad" - Harry empezaba a recordar

"Que paso, continua por favor" - el joven le rogó, que continuara con la historia. La joven, continuo como él le pidió

"Bueno, las personas que estaban allí. No hacían nada, por respetar tu dolor por la personas que perdieron en la guerra hace unos dos años" - contestaba ella

Harry asintió - Lo recuerdo, antes de aquello. Nos juntamos algunos, a conversar para recordar a nuestros caídos - Harry, se detuvo un momento. Pero, rápidamente continuó - "Nos separamos, ellos se fueron y yo...me quise ir a beber un poco más" - respondió sinceramente. Harry, la volvió a ver. Parece que la conoce - "Nos hemos visto, antes" - pregunto él

Ella asintió y contesto - "Seguro, conoces a mi hermana. Ella es Daphne Greengrass y yo soy Astoria Greengrass" - la joven, termino de responder

Harry con la boca abierta, repitió - "Greengrass, disculpa que se a honesto. Pero, desde cuando los de tu familia ayudan a personas como yo"

Astoria soltó una carcajada - "Yo soy, como dirían los Muggle. La oveja negra de mi familia" - Harry, lo comprendió. Recordó a los Dursley y se dio cuenta que ella es mucho más amable que su hermana

"Comprendo, me pasaba lo mismo. Con la hermana de mi madre y su familia" - le responde Harry. Ella se quedo pensando

Harry, se dio cuenta. - "Que" - pregunto el joven que vivió

La joven, levanto la vista - "Escuche, de ellos. Sabía, que se llevaban mal"

"Unas de las cosas que buenas, que trajo la batalla fue que después que termino todo. Lo fui a buscar, en donde se escondían y arreglamos algo las cosas" - respondió Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras se estiraba en la cama, Astoria se fijaba y sonreía

"Veo, que mi cama. La has encontrado cómoda" - le dice Astoria, Harry se vuelve a sentar

"Tu cama, quieres decir que dormimos juntos" - pregunta, un Harry confundido

"Si, durante la noche me abrazarte y me confundiste con Ginny Weasley. Pero no te preocupes, no paso nada." - Harry suspiro - "La extrañas" - pregunta ella

"En realidad, si. Hace unos años, que me hubieran dicho que me enamoraría de Ginny, no lo hubiera creído. La extraño, ahora que terminamos, pero las cosas están muy tensas" - se dice Harry, en voz alta. En ese momento, ella fue al closet y saco algo de ropa. Se quito la bata y se vistió al frente de Harry, este se quito los anteojos. Ella rió ante esto - Que te parece tan divertido?" - pregunto Harry

Ella seguía riendo - "Puse a Harry Potter, nervioso" - Ella seguía vistiendo - "termino de vestirme y te pone tus anteojos" - le responde ella. Pero se quedo pensando en algo - "Harry"

Él recién la viene conociendo, presiente que algo le va a pedir - "Que cosa" - pregunto. Ella terminada de vestir, se acerca a la cama y le pone los anteojos.

"Acompáñame al almuerzo de los sábados, es decir hoy" - rogaba, la joven mujer, al elegido - "siempre e sido liberal y hecho según mis convicciones, pero mis padres me están forzando a casarme. Te parece, si te presento para que se calmen - Harry, no sabía que decir. Parece una joven mas o menos tierna y comprensible. No tiene problemas en ayudarle, como devolviendo el favor. Pero, el problema son sus padres y su hermana

* * *

Harry, que aras. Ayudaras a la joven Astoria

Esta historia continuara?...Espero sus comentarios


	2. Conociendo a los padres de Astoria

**Red & Silver**

* * *

Inglaterra. Londres, mediados del año 2000

* * *

Anteriormente

Se quito la bata y se vistió al frente de Harry, este se quito los anteojos. Ella rió ante esto - Que te parece tan divertido?" - pregunto Harry

Ella seguía riendo - "Puse a Harry Potter, nervioso" - Ella seguía vistiendo - "termino de vestirme y te pone tus anteojos" - le responde ella. Pero se quedo pensando en algo - "Harry"

Él recién la viene conociendo, presiente que algo le va a pedir - "Que cosa" - pregunto. Ella terminada de vestir, se acerca a la cama y le pone los anteojos.

"Acompáñame al almuerzo de los sábados, es decir hoy" - rogaba, la joven mujer, al elegido - "siempre e sido liberal y hecho según mis convicciones, pero mis padres me están forzando a casarme. Te parece, si te presento para que se calmen - Harry, no sabía que decir. Parece una joven mas o menos tierna y comprensible. No tiene problemas en ayudarle, como devolviendo el favor. Pero, el problema son sus padres y su hermana

* * *

 **Red & Silver**

* * *

Ahora

Media después, a pocas cuadras de la antigua casa de los Greengrass. Vemos un auto que se acerca rápidamente, es un auto del año 2000 su marca es Mercedes-Benz color plateado modelo visión. En su interior, va Astoria acompañada de Harry. Un tanto nervioso, de llegar acompañando Astoria donde sus padres. Ella se veía relajada, la chica le había dado a entender. Que sus padres, quieren casarla. Buscado pareja y eso que recién salió de Hogwarts, pero lo que ella quiere, en este momento es estar en paz con la vida, que no es de esas mujeres, que llevan del traje de novia en la cartera. En ese momento, Harry le pregunto por este auto. Ella le dijo que era regalo de sus abuelos, ellos la quieren y la consienten mucho. No como a su hermana Daphne, por su mal genio

Finalmente llegan a la casa, el portón no es eléctrico se abre mágicamente y entra con su auto. Se estaciona, bajan. Astoria se toma del brazo de Harry, este se pone colorado. Con su propia llave, abre la puerta. Los recibe una elfa domestica, la mujer saluda a su ama

"Mi niña, que gusto verla. Pensé que no venia, como los dos sábados anteriores" - dice la pequeña elfa, ambas se abrazan

La joven le sonríe - "Tuve que venir, les tengo que presentar a alguien a mis padres. Tootsie" - responde la castaña. Tootsie mira a Harry y sonríe, no por ser el héroe de la batalla

"No me diga, que es su pareja" - Astoria, le guiña el ojo. Recién, se da cuenta de la cicatriz - "Señor Harry Potter, es un agrado de conocerlo, conoció a mi Dobby" - Harry le da la mano

"El gusto es mio, si tuve el agrado de conocerlo" - responde en forma breve. Cuando aparece una mujer, similar a Astoria. Pero, veinte años mayor

"Que sucede, Tootsie..."- la mujer, se detiene. Al ver a su hija y su acompañante - "Cariño, llegaste a casa" - dice la mujer y abraza a su hija, mientras le susurra - "No nos vas a presentar"

"Claro, pero porque. No, pasamos al salón. Papá debe estar allí, fumando su puro" - le responde Astoria - La mujer mayor, marcha primero

"A donde fue tu madre" - pregunta Harry, ella vuelve a tomarlo del brazo

Astoria suspira - "A preparar a mi padre" - los dos caminan al salón, mientras que la elfa Tootsie los observa con una sonrisa

"Dobby, estaría contento amo Harry" - susurra, la pequeña mujer

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón. Como Astoria dijo, su padre estaba fumando y su hermana también se encontraba allí. Daphne leía un libro. La madre de Astoria, entro se acerco a su marido y su hija mayor

"Querido, deja de fumar y arréglate. Daphne deja de leer, ponte de pie." - Hemos se le quedaron mirando de forma extraña

Richard, de forma cariñosa le toma la mano a su esposa y sonríe - "Que sucede amor?" - pregunta el hombre, que en realidad no era un ser oscuro como los Malfoy, Emily su esposa le dice y también a su hija mayor

"Astoria, trajo un chico a casa" - confiesa, contenta Emily. Daphne se acerca a su padres y pregunta

"Quien sería ese sujeto, no sabía que mi hermana pequeña estuviera saliendo con alguien" - en eso, es interrumpida por la voz de Harry

"Disculpen, pero creo que ese sujeto. Sería yo" - contesto el joven mago. Richard y Daphne, se encontraban con la boca abierta, mientras que Emily sonreía y pensaba. Ambos hace una linda pareja

* * *

Minutos después

Richard saca su voz y le pregunta a su esposa, sobre esto - Emily, sabías algo de esto?" Harry, decide intervenir

"Con todo permiso, señor Greengrass. Su señora, no sabía de mi visita. Fue algo de ultimo momento" - mirando Astoria. Richard comprendió

"Bien, tomemos asiento. Creo que tenemos que hablar" - todos se sentaron, a excepción de Richard - Créame Harry, que es una agrado tenerlo en nuestra casa, podre ser estricto con mis niñas. Pero no soy ese monstruo que dice la gente. Nunca estuve de acuerdo, con lo de ese idiota de Voldemort

"Padre" - dijo Daphne, Richard miro a su hija

"Es la verdad y lo sabes, hija. Tu madre y yo especialmente, te mimamos demasiado y por lo que creo, por eso eres la mujer de hoy en día. Nunca estuve de parte de ningún bando, señor Potter. Mi familia o casi toda somos imparcial y siempre voy con la verdad - Greengrass le respondía con la verdad a Harry, había decido actuar así. Porque el, también reconocía que hace linda pareja con su hija y especialmente, por el motivo que quiere ver a sus hijas casadas, por si un día él o su esposa no están, que sus hijas se queden con alguien que las quiera, ame y proteja. Y esa impresión le a dado Harry, no solo por derrotar a Voldemort. Harry se levanto y se acerco a él

"No tenía que decirme esto, pero créame que confía en su palabra. Seré joven, pero aprendí en estos años a conocer a las personas y usted me da confianza" - Richard le tiende la mano, Harry le corresponde. Luego el señor Greengrass lo abraza

"Bienvenido a la familia, hijo" - Harry se puso pálido

"Que?" - preguntan Harry y Daphne

Emily responde - "Suponemos, que has venido a pedir la mano de Astoria. Son novios, verdad" - Harry iba a responder, pero Astoria se adelanto

"Con Harry, nos estamos conociendo. Lo he traído, para presentarlo a ustedes. Como padre dice, tiempo al tiempo" Richard asintió, sobre esto

"Me parece muy bien, sabías palabras mi querida pequeña" - dice, el señor de la casa. Tootsie se acerca a ellos

"El almuerzo esta servido, amos" - dice la elfa y se retira. Emily se toma del brazo de su marido y se dirigen al comedor.

Harry se acerca a la joven Astoria - "Ese era tu plan, ahora en ti. Debe ser efecto del alcohol, recién entendí. Me trajiste, para que ellos te dejen en paz. Al mostrarles un "novio falso" - la joven asintió. Daphne se acerca a ellos

"Que tanto chismean, hay que ir a la mesa" - dijo, mientras que se retira a la mesa. Se le escuchaba maldecir, al tener a Potter en la familia. Astoria y Harry rieron ante esto

"Hasta el momento, todo esta saliendo bien" - dijo la castaña clara

Harry sonrió - "Me parece que si" - ambos se fueron a la mesa, sin darse cuenta que iban de la mano. Parece, que su plan. Se esta dando vuelta, en contra de ellos. Muy rápidamente.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara?**

* * *

Hola a todas & todos, les agradezco sus favoritos, juntos a sus seguimientos, también al único comentarios que me a llegado. Espero tener más comentarios, por favor. Para saber, como va la historia si que les gusta...hasta el próximo capitulo, espero sus comentarios

* * *

Curiosidades:

Los nombres de Astoria y Daphne, los escogí de una serie que veía de pequeño **Gilmore Girl**. Padres y abuelos de las protagonistas de la serie. Richard Gilmore (En paz descanse, murió el actor)  & Emily Gilmore

Y el nombre de la elfa domestica, por la película **Tootsie** de los años 80 y un dato más. Puede que ella, hubiese tenido algo con Dobby. Si, la historia continua sabremos más sobre eso


	3. Revelaciones

**Red & Silver**

* * *

Inglaterra. Londres, mediados del año 2000

* * *

Anteriormente

Richard le tiende la mano, Harry le corresponde. Luego el señor Greengrass lo abraza

"Bienvenido a la familia, hijo" - Harry se puso pálido

"Que?" - preguntan Harry y Daphne

Emily responde - "Suponemos, que has venido a pedir la mano de Astoria. Son novios, verdad" - Harry iba a responder, pero Astoria se adelanto

"Con Harry, nos estamos conociendo. Lo he traído, para presentarlo a ustedes. Como padre dice, tiempo al tiempo" Richard asintió, sobre esto

"Me parece muy bien, sabías palabras mi querida pequeña" - dice, el señor de la casa. Tootsie se acerca a ellos

"El almuerzo esta servido, amos" - dice la elfa y se retira. Emily se toma del brazo de su marido y se dirigen al comedor.

Harry se acerca a la joven Astoria - "Ese era tu plan, ahora en ti. Debe ser efecto del alcohol, recién entendí. Me trajiste, para que ellos te dejen en paz. Al mostrarles un "novio falso" - la joven asintió. Daphne se acerca a ellos

"Que tanto chismean, hay que ir a la mesa" - dijo, mientras que se retira a la mesa. Se le escuchaba maldecir, al tener a Potter en la familia. Astoria y Harry rieron ante esto

"Hasta el momento, todo esta saliendo bien" - dijo la castaña clara

Harry sonrió - "Me parece que si" - ambos se fueron a la mesa, sin darse cuenta que iban de la mano. Parece, que su plan. Se esta dando vuelta, en contra de ellos. Muy rápidamente.

* * *

 **Red & Silver**

* * *

Ahora

Mansión Greengrass, han pasado quince minutos. Los padres de la chicas, cada uno esta en una punta de la mesa. Harry y Astoria en un lado, mientras que Daphne se encuentra al frente de su hermana. Hasta el momento, el almuerzo estaba resultado esplendido.

Los padres de Astoria, conversaban animadamente con Harry. Daphne no creía esto, como les iba agradar el raro Harry Potter. Defensor de los sangre sucia y traidores a su sangre, Richard se daba cuenta de esto. Sabía muy bien, que su hija iba a explotar. Pero no le importaba, tenía en su casa no solo al salvador del mundo. Si no al hijo de su viejo amigo James Potter y por temor a que le hicieran daño a su familia, no hizo nada para ayudarlos. El sentía que debía pagarles, su deuda a su amigo. Por lo cual ayudaría y protegería esta relación, que esta formando su hija y Harry, Richard le sonrio a ellos

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En **Red & Silver**

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint es Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

* * *

 _Una hora después_

Vemos el auto en movimiento, por las calles de Londres. En su interior, Harry y ella conversaban

"Gracias, por ayudarme" - le dice, mientras conduce y mira fijamente la calle

Harry, sonríe - "No fue nada, en realidad los encontré agradable"

"A mi, me ahogan" - responde ella y ríe, ante el comentario de Harry

El joven Potter, le acaricia el hombro - ""Te lo dice, alguien que no tiene padres" - ella detiene el auto y lo mira

"Lo siento" - responde sinceramente. Harry en esta ocasión le acaricia la mejilla

"No importa, es lo que creo" - se siente, el ruido de varios autos. Que tocan el claxon o bocina - "Creo, que deberías avanzar"

"Si" - únicamente, le responde. La joven Astoria

* * *

Afueras de la casa de los Black, actualmente el hogar de Harry Potter. Él se encuentra dentro del auto, ambos se han quedado viendo

* * *

Mientras que Ron y Hermione, se encuentran en el umbral de la puerta de la casa observando la escena

* * *

Harry, le vuelve acariciar la mejilla. Ella se pone un poco nerviosa al sentir su tacto, se acercan más y más. Ambos, podían sentir la respiración del otro. Astoria se aleja de él

"¿Que pasa?" - pregunta Harry, ella un poco confundida le pregunta

"¿Que iba hacer?" - Harry, la queda mirando

Ella sonrojada, igual que él joven - "Astoria, pensé que ambos..."- ella lo interrumpe

"Bájate" - le pide, la chica. Este obedece, ella aprieta el acelerador y se retira

Harry se queda mirado, como él auto desaparece literalmente "no entiendo, a las mujeres" - Ron y Hermione se acercan, a él

Ella lo abraza y susurra - "Harry, te extrañe" - Potter, responde al abraza, Ron se acerca a su amigo y lo saluda

"Que fue, todo eso" - pregunta Ron, a su mejor amigo

Potter los mira y les pregunta - "tienen tiempo" - ambos, miran al chico de la cicatriz

* * *

En el interior de la casa.

Los tres amigo se encuentran en el salón, que a sido renovado y no solo allí. Si no toda la casa, gracias a una decoradora que contrato Harry. Llamada Hannah Abbott, vieja amiga de los chicos y actual novia de Neville. De esa forma dándole nueva vida al hogar

"Que has dicho" - grita Ron, Hermione y Ron lo observan - "esa joven, era la pequeña Greengrass" - Harry asintió

"Cuando empezaron a salir" - Granger, pregunto. Muy tranquilamente, Harry aun un poco extrañado. Por el interrogatorio

"Fue una cosa de una noche, se que se oye mal. Pero ella me ayudo, cuando estaba ebrio me llevo a su casa" - Ron y Hermione estaban con la boca abierta - "Pero no paso nada, según dice ella" - respondió el niño que vivió y él les siguió relatando lo que paso en las ultimas horas

* * *

Mansión Malfoy

Habitación de Draco, el junto a una joven desnuda se encuentran en la cama. Se encontraban conversando, después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales

"Entonces que hago, lo acepto en mi familia" - pregunto ella. Draco le sonrió y la besa

Asintió y dijo - "claro que si, es una buena persona. Cometí errores, influenciado por mi padre y voy a tratar de cambiar, espero que tu también lo hagas" - ella termino de escuchar, quedando pensativa y descansando en el pecho desnudo de Draco. Que hacer, dejar de pelear y abrirle las puertas a Potter en la familia, además es novio de su pequeña hermana y ella la quiere mucho. Tal vez, es tiempo de darle una oportunidad a Potter y no solo porque su novio Draco, lo diga...

Horas después

En la madriguera

En el living de la casa, vemos a Ron y su novia. Hablando con Ginny, al mismo tiempo ella grita

"No puede ser, él se consiguió nueva novia" - al mismo tiempo se desmaya. Ron y Hermione se acercan a verla, también Hermione golpea en el brazo a Ron

"Tonto, no tenías que decirle de esa forma" - mientras Ron, se soba el hombro

Ron se disculpo y le empezó hablar a su hermana - "Ginny, despierta. Vamos despierta" - la imagen se aleja y se pone en negro

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara?**


	4. Astoria se fue

_Hola a todos y a todas, muchas gracias por preferir esta historia. Por sus comentarios, seguimientos y claro favoritos. Terminando con los agradecimientos, las últimas escenas de Malfoy y Daphne, como de Ginny y su hermano con su cuñada eran escena de relleno. Especialmente la de Ginny un relleno cómico, aunque me encante Ginny sobre todo le evolución que tuvo en el libro. Aquí ella no es la protagonista, pero tal vez si la antagónica. Debido al desmayo, ese desmayo puede traer muchas complicaciones y no solo eso que están pensando._

 _Pasando a Malfoy, quería traer de alguna forma. Pero, no con Pansy. En esta historia, el joven platinado para a convertirse en un hombre atormentado. Por lo vivido durante la guerra y puede ser, que él se convierta en una buena influencia para Daphne. Quien sabe, en una futuro. Podríamos ver, a las hermanas cenando con los chicos. También almorzando con los padres_

 _Una cosa más, Tootsie, la elfa. Pasa a ser el reemplazo de Dooby, ademas de ser su "viuda"_

* * *

 _Anteriormente_

Mansión Malfoy

Habitación de Draco, el junto a una joven desnuda se encuentran en la cama. Se encontraban conversando, después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales

"Entonces que hago, lo acepto en mi familia" - pregunto ella. Draco le sonrió y la besa

Asintió y dijo - "claro que si, es una buena persona. Cometí errores, influenciado por mi padre y voy a tratar de cambiar, espero que tu también lo hagas" - ella termino de escuchar, quedando pensativa y descansando en el pecho desnudo de Draco. Que hacer, dejar de pelear y abrirle las puertas a Potter en la familia, además es novio de su pequeña hermana y ella la quiere mucho. Tal vez, es tiempo de darle una oportunidad a Potter y no solo porque su novio Draco, lo diga...

* * *

Horas después

En la madriguera

En el living de la casa, vemos a Ron y su novia. Hablando con Ginny, al mismo tiempo ella grita

"No puede ser, él se consiguió nueva novia" - al mismo tiempo se desmaya. Ron y Hermione se acercan a verla, también Hermione golpea en el brazo a Ron

"Tonto, no tenías que decirle de esa forma" - mientras Ron, se soba el hombro

Ron se disculpo y le empezó hablar a su hermana - "Ginny, despierta. Vamos despierta" - la imagen se aleja y se pone en negro

* * *

 **Red & Silver**

* * *

 _Ahora_

Inglaterra. Londres, mediados del año 2000

Los días han pasado, Harry y Astoria no se han visto. El joven Potter, decide ir a ver a la chica. Al llegar allí, sube las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto piso. En donde vive Astoria, pero al llegar se encuentra en el pasillo con otra persona. La hermana de la joven

"Potter" - susurra la joven. Harry intenta sonreír, aunque un poco nervioso

"Daphne" - contesta, él joven hechicero. Después de unos segundos, pregunta - "Así que, vienes a ver a tu hermana"

Greengrass asiente - "Si, buena observación" - con algo de sarcasmo. Harry va a tocar la puerta, cuando es detenido por la rubia - "no se encuentra, en casa"

"En donde está" - pregunta Harry, Daphne se agacha, del tape saca una llave

"No se, pero igual voy a entrar" - responde la chica y abre la puerta. En el interior del departamento, vemos que se encuentra desocupado. Harry se queda mirando el lugar

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En **Red & Silver**

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint es Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

* * *

Departamento de Astoria, los jóvenes ingresaron en el. Harry no creí lo que veía

"Se fue?" - pregunta en voz alta Harry. Daphne ríe, ante el comentario de Potter

"Siempre, desaparece. Cuando le pasa algo" - le responde y se le queda viendo - "Hace días, que no sabemos de ella. Tu sabes algo"

Harry trago saliva - "creo que debemos hablar" - afirmo Potter

* * *

 _Minutos después_

Daphne sonreía - "Sabía, que era extraño. Que ustedes, estuvieran unidos. Así de rápido" - Harry, la observo

"Y eso sería, por" - pregunto el chico

La chica cambió su semblante - "tu, ni ella tienen ningún problema. Encuentro que son, el uno para el otro" - le responde sinceramente - "Pero, como dije. Fue todo muy rápido, por eso no lo creía. Seguramente, mi hermana te llevo a casa. Para que mis padres, no la ahogaran más. Cierto"

"Si" - asintió Harry - "Pero, con lo que no contamos es que me enamoraría de ella y creo que Astoria, le paso lo mismo" - ella se acerco a él, lo abrazo y le beso los labios. Poco a poco, ella cambió de forma. Transformándose en Astoria

"Quería escucharte, decir eso. Potter" - le susurra al oído y lo vuelve abrazar. Harry, no creí lo que pasaba. Pero se alegro más al escuchar las siguientes palabras - "Creó que te amo"

"Y yo a ti, mi querida Astoria" - al mismo tiempo, la joven hace desaparecer sus cosas en el departamento. Ambos, se vuelven acercar y se besan apasionadamente

* * *

Unas horas después

En el dormitorio de Astoria, los chicos se encuentran en la cama. Harry se encuentran con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, la joven apoya su cabeza en su pecho desnudo. Igualmente contenta, como el joven mago

"Me siento, feliz. Contigo, Harry" - susurra Astoria, Harry pone su mano en la cintura de ella y le responde

"Siento, que al fin. Estoy en el lugar, que debo estar" - contesta, besando. La cabeza de la joven

* * *

Por las calles de Londres

Vemos a Draco y Daphne, caminando del brazo.

"Que sabes, de tu hermana y de Potter" - pregunta Malfoy. Mirando a su novia, ella sonríe.

"Ambos, deben estar muy bien. En este momento" - contesta, Daphne muy contenta por su hermana

* * *

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros cerca de la madriguera. En la casa de Luna, alguien quiere arruinar la felicidad de Harry y esa persona es Ginny

"Amiga, no me parece bien esto" - dice, muy nerviosa Luna. A su amiga Weasley, ambas se encuentran en la habitación de la rubia - "Pero, tu. No estas segura de que..." - Ginny, la interrumpe

"Si, pero...no voy a dejar que nadie me quite a Harry. También has escuchado, los rumores de la cercanía de Harry con Greengrass. Yo voy a detener eso - se jura, la pelirroja. Acariciando su vientre

* * *

Los días fueron pasando

Vemos, el antiguo Privet drive. Harry y Astoria, se aparecen afuera de la casa de los Dursley...

* * *

 _Como habrán visto, en la historia. Le estoy dando una vuelta de 180° y convirtiendo a Ginny en la villana. Mientras que Draco y Daphne, cambian poco a poco. Dejando la amargura y haciendo que el amor entre en sus corazones_

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara? Espero comentarios**


	5. El regreso de dos Dursley

_Hola a todas y todos, desde aquí. Empieza una nueva etapa, para nuestra historia. La primera era, conocer a los miembros de la familia de Astoria, que ella se topara con Harry y que empezaran una relación. Ahora, volvemos a los inicios. Harry decide volver donde su tía, después de la muerte de Vernon. Pero, no solo. Acompañado de su nueva novia Astoria._

* * *

Los días fueron pasando

Vemos, el antiguo Privet drive. Harry y Astoria, se aparecen afuera de la casa de los Dursley...La joven detiene su auto, mira a su novio que suspira. Ambos desde hace un mes que se conoces, empezaron su relación hace una semana. Harry, se había enterado de la muerte de su tío. Por parte de su primo, que han mantenido contacto. Luego de la guerra, decide ir a visitar a su tía y le pide Astoria que lo acompañe

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En **Red & Silver**

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint es Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

* * *

En el interior de la casa.

Vemos a un joven, delgado. Que en su infancia, rellenito. Mirando a través de las cortinas y le habla a alguien

"Esta aquí, parece que trajo a su novia" - decía Dudley a su madre. La mujer, bien arreglada por la espera de su visita. Se encontraba, sentada en su sofá individual. Sonríe, se empieza a levantar y Dudley se acerca ayudarle. Que, aún no se encontraba muy bien. Desde la muerte de su marido, de tantos años

Es hora de recibir, a mi sobrino - con un tono amargo y de nostalgia. dice Petunia

* * *

Mientras tanto, afuera

Harry llevaba Astoria del brazo, rumbo a la caza

"Como te sientes?" - ella le pregunto, sabía la respuesta. Él, le había contado toda su vida. Lo que vivió con estos muggles, pero quería hacer las pases con su pasado y también, ella sabía que Harry. La quiere presentar como su novia

"Me siento, bien. Contigo a mi lado" - susurra y le besa la mano. Luego le pasa la mano por la cintura, se acercan a la puerta y ella toca el timbre, por él

Se escuchan los pasos, que se aproximan a la puerta. Al abrirse la puerta, que los separaba. Las cuatro personas, que se encontraban allí. Se quedaron mirando

Finalmente, Petunia. Rompe el silenció entre todos - "Buenas días, tardes Harry"

Potter, sonrió - "Buenas tardes, tía Petunia" - respondió este

* * *

Minutos después

En la casa de los parientes maternos de Harry, el clima se partía con un cuchillo. Únicamente se veía, las caras. La novia de Potter decidió hablar

"Me disculparan los dueños de casa y tu Harry, pero sabes como soy yo" - él, se le quedo viendo. Harry, se encontraba nervioso por lo que dirá su novia. Petunia se dio cuenta de esto - "Harry, sabe que digo lo que siento. Qué soy una alma libre, me importa poco lo que dicen las personas. Pero veo, que lo han invitado y no son capaces de hablarse" - ella volvió a mirar a su novio "Y tu tampoco, cariño. Me has dicho, que los has disculpados. Que quieres comenzar de nuevo, con ellos, además que tu tía. Era hermana, de tu madre" - Petunia, se levanto y se acerco Astoria

susurro - "Gracias" - y sin percatarse, se encontraba abrazando a su sobrino. Petunia, se encontraba llorando - "discúlpame, por todo" - El primo de Harry, se acerco a su madre y al joven hechicero. Uniéndose al abrazo grupal, Astoria miraba la escena y se encontraba feliz por Harry, por primera vez su tía le demostraba cariño

* * *

El resto de la tarde, pasaron un grato momento juntos. Charlando, Harry le contaba sus aventuras en la guerra. Su primo se maravillo, pero su tía en su actual actitud se preocupo por él. Haciendo que Harry se sonrojo, prometiendo tener más cuidado desde ahora. Petunia, quiso contarles porque quiso contactarse con Harry.

Todo fue debido a la muerte de Vernon, ella reconoció que siempre le tuvo envidia a su hermana. Por todo el cariño, que le daban sus padres y después por la atención que recibía, cuando ingreso a Hogwarts y se convirtió en bruja. Vernon, le enveneno la mente. Volviendo a Petunia en contra de su hermana, más de lo que estaba antes. Hasta distanciarse, definitivamente

El tiempo, había estado pasando. Habían decidido retirarse, cuando llego una joven muy agradable y simpática. Ella era una de las razones, del cambió del primo de Harry. Tiene novia, Potter se alegro por él y decidió quedarse con Astoria un poco más

* * *

Horas después.

Harry regresa a la casa Black, actual casa Potter. Había, dejado Astoria en su casa y él se marcho a la suya. Prometiendo verse en unas horas más. Al salir de la chimenea, es recibido por un golpe en la cara. Producto del golpe, cae al suelo. De la chimenea, aparece una joven que se acerca a examinarlo. Harry, no entiende lo que pasa. Mira al hombre que lo golpeó

"Que te sucede, Ron?" - pregunta Harry, a Ron Weasley. Muy contrariado, la joven que esta al lado de Harry es Ginny. Pero se ve diferente, como desequilibrada

"No te hagas el tonto, lo se todo" - responde. Harry lo mira y luego a Ginny

"Que sucede?" - vuelve a preguntar Harry, ron se acerca a él y le grita

Ron, se encuentra muy colorado. Como su cabello - "Dejaste embarazada a Ginny y la has abandonado" - Harry, no cree lo que escucha y se desmaya en los brazos de Ginny. La imagen se congela y se oscurece

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara? Espero comentarios**


	6. Mentira

_Hola a todas y todos, desde aquí. Ingresa otro personaje de la mitología de Harry Potter, esa persona es Blaise Zabini. Quien en secreto, en el ultimo tiempo se acerco a Ginny Weasley. Mientras que ella se encontraba vulnerable por la muerte de su hermano Fred, Zabini la estado manipulándo y drogando su cuerpo con sustancias dañinas_

* * *

Horas después.

Harry regresa a la casa Black, actual casa Potter. Había, dejado Astoria en su casa y él se marcho a la suya. Prometiendo verse en unas horas más. Al salir de la chimenea, es recibido por un golpe en la cara. Producto del golpe, cae al suelo. De la chimenea, aparece una joven que se acerca a examinarlo. Harry, no entiende lo que pasa. Mira al hombre que lo golpeó

"Que te sucede, Ron?" - pregunta Harry, a Ron Weasley. Muy contrariado, la joven que esta al lado de Harry es Ginny. Pero se ve diferente, como desequilibrada

"No te hagas el tonto, lo se todo" - responde. Harry lo mira y luego a Ginny

"Que sucede?" - vuelve a preguntar Harry, ron se acerca a él y le grita

Ron, se encuentra muy colorado. Como su cabello - "Dejaste embarazada a Ginny y la has abandonado" - Harry, no cree lo que escucha y se desmaya en los brazos de Ginny. La imagen se congela y se oscurece

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En **Red & Silver**

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint es Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

* * *

Un mes antes

En las cercanías de la madriguera, vemos un granero que aparentaba estar abandonado pero en su interior. Encontramos a dos seres humanos, desnudos sobre el heno

Zabini acariciaba el cabello de la joven mujer, de color rojizo al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano por su espalda, hasta llegar a su trasero. Ginny, disfruta la sensación de su mano. Bajando sobre su cuerpo, la joven Ginny se recuesta sobre su pecho desnudo

Él no la ama, solo disfruta su cuerpo. Su sensación, de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Había sido buena idea, manipularla además de destruirla de forma psicológica y convertirla en su juguete.

* * *

En la actualidad

Potter, despierta del desmayo. Aun en los brazos de Ginny, rapidamente se levanta - Que, has dicho?" - pregunta Harry, ron se acerca a él y le grita

Ron, se acerca a ellos - "mi hermana, esta embarazada" - Harry, no cree lo que escucha y mira Ginny.

"Ginevra, sabes muy bien que ese hijo no es mio" - le dice afirma Harry a la hermana de Ron, este se les queda mirando y pregunta

"Que esta pasando, como que no es tu hijo" - Ginny mira hacia otro lado, Ron se acerca a su hermana y la agarra de las muñecas - "háblame" - Con escuchar Harry, supo que su hermana estaba mintiendo. Conoce a su amigo cuando miente y en esta ocasión el dice la verdad, el tiempo pasaba y Ginny no hablaba

Harry se acerco a su amigo y le confesó - "Hace como un mes, la descubrí teniendo relaciones con otro hombre y nosotros, hace cerca de dos meses que no nos tocábamos. Ron, te pido que te la lleves no la quiero ver " -

"Lo aré, amigo y lo siento" - finalmente Ron asintió, levanto a su hermana. Ella miro a Harry y desaparecieron, Potter soltó algunas lagrimas. Al ver a la mujer, que amo convertida en otra persona

* * *

Varios días después

Todos sabían, del estado de Ginny y no solo de su embarazado, se revelo que su estado mental no estaba bien. Por la cual fue recluida en un hospital mental del mundo mágico, se descubrió que Blaise es el padre del hijo de Ginny. El joven, desapareció de Londres. Sin querer, hacerse cargo de su hijo, se dice que se fue con Pansy Parkinson

Harry, se veía a diario con su tía Petunia. Le había ofrecido venirse a vivir a su nuevo hogar, ella no estaba segura hasta que al final acepto. La antigua casa, le dejo a la renta. Su hijo, se fue a vivir con su novia. Harry desde hace un tiempo, estaba trabajando en la reconstrucción de la casa Potter, para convertirla en un museo en memoria de sus padres.

Como se rumoreaba, la elfa de los Greengrass. Era la pareja de Dobby, el elfo libre. Harry decidió velar por ella y los hijos de su elfo, en deuda por lo que había pasado en la guerrera. Harry había decido viajar, por unos dos meses y tenia en mente a la persona que lo iba acompañar

* * *

Departamento de Astoria, Harry se aparece en el lugar. La chica estaba leyendo un libro, se acerca a ella sin que se de cuenta y le da masaje en los hombros. Ella sonríe, no se asusto antes sus masajes. Por el perfume que lleva, lo reconoció inmediatamente

Ella sonreía - "No te esperaba" - le dice. Harry se sienta a su lado

"Vengo a ofrecer, una propuesta. Amor" - le responde

Astoria lo mira y pregunta "Cual, Harry" - pregunta la chica, él le toma la mano y le dice

"Pienso irme, por un tiempo y quiero que me acompañes" - este le ofreció

La más pequeña de los Greengrass sonríe, ante la invitación del joven Lord Potter - "Lo dices...en serio" - pregunta, algo colorada

"Si, te quiero y quiero que me acompañes, antes de que ingrese a la academia de Aurores" - les responde él. Ella se acerca a él y lo abrazo

"Tomaste tu decisión entonces, de unirte a los Aurores" - la chica le besa el cuello y le susurra al oído - "Voy contigo, hasta el final" - La imagen, se empieza alejar...dejando a la pareja solos

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara? Espero comentarios**

* * *

 _Bueno por primera vez, no voy a seguir a mis personajes hacia su nueva ruta. Para el próximo capitulo, nos mantendremos en Londres. Pero alrededor de los otros personajes, no en Harry y Astoria._

 _No quise volver a Ginny, completamente en una villana. Pero si, en una mujer un poco desequilibrada. Por ahora, su destino sera estar encerrada_

 _Antes había lanzado un Spoiler de la elfa Tootsie, fue la pareja de Dobbi y tuvieron hijos_

 _Y muy probablemente, Ron y Hermione acabara?_


	7. Sin Harry y Astoria

_Hola a todas y todos, un gran saludo desde aquí. Nuestro nuevo capitulo inicia, días después que Harry y Astoria se fueron de viaje, para pasar tiempo juntos. Ginny continua encerrada y su hijo o hija, sigue creciendo en su vientre. En este capitulo regresa Hermione, al igual que Daphne y Draco, pero por sobre todo los Greengrass Emily y Richard_

* * *

 _Anteriormente_

Departamento de Astoria, Harry se aparece en el lugar. La chica estaba leyendo un libro, se acerca a ella sin que se de cuenta y le da masaje en los hombros. Ella sonríe, no se asusto antes sus masajes. Por el perfume que lleva, lo reconoció inmediatamente

Ella sonreía - "No te esperaba" - le dice. Harry se sienta a su lado

"Vengo a ofrecer, una propuesta. Amor" - le responde

Astoria lo mira y pregunta "Cual, Harry" - pregunta la chica, él le toma la mano y le dice

"Pienso irme, por un tiempo y quiero que me acompañes" - este le ofreció

La más pequeña de los Greengrass sonríe, ante la invitación del joven Lord Potter - "Lo dices...en serio" - pregunta, algo colorada

"Si, te quiero y quiero que me acompañes, antes de que ingrese a la academia de Aurores" - les responde él. Ella se acerca a él y lo abrazo

"Tomaste tu decisión entonces, de unirte a los Aurores" - la chica le besa el cuello y le susurra al oído - "Voy contigo, hasta el final" - La imagen, se empieza alejar...dejando a la pareja solos

* * *

 _Ahora_

Varios días después.

Londres muggle, es de día. Vemos caminar a muchas personas, entre ellas vemos a Draco caminar, junto a Daphne que va del brazo de este

"Has sabido de tu hermana y de Potter" - Draco, le pregunta a hermana. Daphne sonríe y le responde a su novio

Daphne le acaricia el hombro - "Está, muy felices la pareja de enamorados. En el mar"

Draco la mira y le pregunta - "En el mar, estamos en invierno" - la chica niega con la cabeza

"Pero, no en todo el mundo" - Draco sonríe - "me alegro, en verdad. Por ellos dos" - ambos se abrazan, la mirada de Daphne cambia y se pone seria - "Que sabes de Weasley"

Se detiene en el Big Ben - "Estará encerrada, un largo tiempo" - le responde Draco, acariciando la mejilla de ella - "Yo, te prometo. Que ella no les ara daño"

"Gracias, por preocuparte. Eres el mejor" - ambos, se tomaron de la mano y siguieron caminando

* * *

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En **Red & Silver**

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Rupert Grint es Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton como Draco Malfoy

* * *

Callejón Diagon. En la parte de arriba de Sortilegios Weasley

En el pequeño departamento, que Ron y Hermione le rentan a George. Ambos se encuentran preocupados, en especial Ron

"Aun no creo, todo lo que ha pasado en estos días" - Hermione le acaricia el hombro

él se gira y mira a su novia - "Que va pasar, con tu sobrino o sobrina" - pregunta una de las brujas, más inteligentes de su generación

"Mis padres, están muy avergonzados. Por lo sucedido por mi hermana" - responde el pelirrojo, Hermione se sienta junto a él

"Pero, ellos saben que ella estaba en un estado vulnerable y la manipulo, ese estúpido" - Ron asiente, a esto. Pero responde

"Lo peor, es que no se quieren hacer cargo del pequeño. Que esta por venir" - la chica, le toma la mano. Ambos, se miran y por la mirada que pone ella, no es nada bueno. Hermione, no sabe como comenzar. Ron le sonríe "quieres, terminar conmigo. Verdad" - ella asiente

Hermione, se veía triste. Ron parecía que sabía que iba a pasar esto - "Lo siento" - susurra, en mientras llora. Los viejos amigos, se quedan viendo

"Tu, tienes razón. Es lo mejor, en el ultimo tiempo. Estado distante y tu tienes que estar con alguien, que tenga los pies en la tierra" - Ron, por primera vez. Actuaba como un adulto y no pensaba, solo en él. Se acercaron y se abrazaron

* * *

Hogar Greengrass

Daphne y Draco se encontraba almorzando, con los padres de la chica. Al mismo tiempo la elfa Tootsie, mejor vestida. Sirve la comida

"Gracias. Tootsie" - responde Daphne. La elfa, se le quedo viendo - "Que sucede?" - pregunta Daphne

"Me va a disculpar, mi niña. Pero, el joven Draco y querido joven Harry Potter, le han ayudado a cambiar el carácter" - tiempo después, se dio cuenta lo que había dicho y se preparo para los gritos - "no te preocupes, no te voy a gritar. Tienes la razón, e cambiado para mejor" - sus padres, sonreían ante esto

"Tootsie, pon otro plato. En la mesa, por favor" - pide, Richard

Todos, lo miraban - "Has invitado a alguien, querido" - pregunta Emily. Richard asiente

"En realidad, lo estoy por hacer" - el miro a Tootsie - "Quiero, que almuerces con nosotros. Tootsie"

La elfa no sabía, que decir - "Señor, yo..." - en eso, se escucho la voz de Daphne y Draco

"Acompáñanos, por favor. Tootsie" - Finalmente, la elfa acepta la invitación y se sienta con ellos en la mesa

* * *

Actual Casa Potter

Petunia, con ayuda de Kreacher. Renuevan el hogar, Harry le había pedido que re-decorara la casa. Él lo había intentado, pero no le había quedado bien. Le ordeno a Kreacher, que la ayudara, finalmente el elfo se acostumbro a la presencia de la muggle en la casa. Le recordaba a su antigua dueña, la señora Black. Pero en menos cantidad, se escucha el ruido que provoca el nuevo celular de Petunia. Harry, se lo compro. La mujer atiende y sonríe

"Hola, hijo. Que tal estás? - pregunta petunia. La mujer asiente y sonríe "Me alegro y ella, se encuentra bien. Claro, que lo se. Recuerdo, cuando te tuve a ti" - la tía de Harry, toma asiento - "ten paciencia, por sus estados de ánimos" - aparte de haber arreglado su relación con su sobrino, Petunia se encuentra feliz. Pronto va hacer abuela, ella siguió hablando con su hijo, un par de minutos más y volvió ayudar a trabajar junto a Kreacher, en la renovación de la casa de su sobrino.

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara? Espero comentarios**

* * *

 _Para el próximo capitulo traigo algunas sorpresas..._

 _Físicamente, Astoria cambia_

 _Una de las chicas esta embarazada, y no me refiero a la novia de Dudley_

 _Y aparecerá un nuevo personaje creado por mi, dispuesto a intervenir en la vida de Harry y Astoria_


	8. Prologo a un nuevo inicio

_Hola a todas y todos, un gran saludo desde aquí. A nuestra historia ingresas dos actor conocidos,_ _ **Rachel Hurd-Wood y Jeremy Sumpter. Gracias a un salto en el tiempo, de cinco años, Rachel reemplaza a Indiana Evans como Astoria y Jeremy pasa a convertirse en un rival de Harry, por el amor de la joven Astoria**_

 _En el capitulo de hoy, después de dos meses Harry y Astoria regresan de sus largas vacaciones._

* * *

 **Capitulo de hoy: Prologo**

* * *

 _Rápidamente_ _, habían pasado dos meses_

Londres, casa Potter

En la cocina. Petunia y Dudley junto a Kreacher esperaban a Harry. Al escucharon un ruido, fueron al living y encontraron Astoria

"Hola a todos" - dice la joven, de cabello castaño. Petunia se acerca a ella

Ambas mujeres, se besan de mejilla - "Hola cariño y mi sobrino" - pregunto Petunia

"Harry, donde Andromeda a ver a su ahijado. Enseguida viene" - responde la joven bruja, Dudley saluda a la novia de su primo

"Y como estuvo el viaje" - pregunto, un delgado Dudley. Astoria va a responder, cuando Harry aparece con el pequeño Teddy en sus brazos

"Hola familia" - saluda Harry. Petunia y Dudley se acercaron a él a saludarlo, al igual que al ahijado de Harry. Astoria sonreía ante esta imagen, al mismo tiempo sentía algunas nauseas

* * *

 **Cinco años después.**

El tiempo había pasado, Harry Astoria se han casado. Tienen una pequeña de nombre Lily, Harry comparte la custodia de Teddy con Andromeda

Petunia, sigue viviendo con su sobrino. Dudley tiene una hija de cuatro años de su ex-esposa, es padre soltero. Hace poco, conoció a una simpática bruja

Ron adopto al hijo de Ginny, lo a estado criando de buena forma. No se encuentra con Hermione, pero son amigos y hace unos meses. Él empezó a salir con Gabrielle Delacour

Hermione se esta viendo con Víctor, ella esta ascendiendo rápidamente en el ministerio de magia

Draco y Daphne están casados y tienen un pequeño hijo, Draco no se encuentra bien. Esta en prisión por un crimen que no cometió.

* * *

Casa Potter. Vemos dos niños correr, quien va adelante es un niño de ochos años y atrás de el una niña pequeña de cuatro años. Una mujer mayor los vigila, es tía Petunia. Harry y Astoria se acercan tomados de la mano _Desde aquí aparece Rachel, como la nueva Astoria_

Astoria Greengrass-Potter, sonríe de forma cálida a su pequeña Lily y al ahijó de su esposo. Teddy (Edward Remus Lupin) Ella trata de estar bien, pero en realidad esta enferma desde hace unos meses. Bajo de peso y se cansa fácilmente, las únicas personas que saben su condición son su hermana Daphne y su esposo Harry

Kracher se acerco a Petunia, que es como la ama de llaves y le dijo algo. Tía Petunia asintió y el elfo se desapareció, la mujer mayor se acerco a su sobrino

"Chicos. Kreacher, me dice que la cena esta lista. Vamos" - informa, la mujer mayor. Ambos la miraron y sonrieron

"Bien, tía puedes llevar a los pequeños a lavarse las manos. Enseguida vamos nosotros" - Harry, le pide a su tía. Ella los observa, sabe que pasa algo

"Claro, los esperamos" - respondió ella, fue en busca de los pequeños y los llevo al comedor. Harry acarició la mejilla de su mujer

"Estas bien?" - pregunto Harry, muy preocupado

Astoria, no sabía que responder. Cayo una lagrima por su bello rostro, finalmente ella negó con la cabeza. Le tomo la mano a Harry y la acerco a la cadera de ella, para que la tocara. Harry podía sentir sus huesos, tuvo un extraño presentimiento "No lo estoy, pero juntos. Lo estaré" - le respondió ella, ambos se abrazaron

* * *

 _Los Personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, menos Tootsie y Drake Archibald_

Daniel Radcliffe es Harry Potter

En

 **Red & Silver**

Rachel Hurd-Wood es Astoria Greengrass-Potter (2)

Jeremy Sumpter es Drake Archibald

Gabriella Wilde es Daphne Greengrass

Emma Watson es Hermione Granger

Con Rupert Grint como Ron Weasley

y Tom Felton es Draco Malfoy

Actuación Especial De:

Indiana Evans es Astoria Greengrass (1)

 _Una historia de Kal-K 2.0_

 ** _-_ 2015-**

* * *

En una cárcel de Londres.

Vemos a Daphne, cargando a un niño de dos años en la sala de visitas. Vemos que hay otras personas, visitando a los internos. Se abre la puerta, ella levanta la vista y ve su esposo Draco Malfoy, un poco más delgado y con algunos golpes. Draco corre hacia ella y la abraza, Daphne le entrega a su pequeño, este lo toma en brazos

Desde hace un año, Draco esta tras las rejas. Debido a una estaba, que él no cometió. En el mundo Muggle, se había asociado a una constructora junto a el estaban el señor Lastra y el señor Ramírez, ambos son dos españoles. Que se robaron todo el dinero y se dieron a la fuga, sin saber de ellos

"Draco" - susurra, la nueva señora Malfoy y abrazo a su marido. Su cuñado Harry político, esta haciendo todo lo posible para sacarlo de allí. Malfoy, se volvió una persona buena por su mujer, por su hijo y claro por los errores del pasado. Quería hacer todo bien, así que se asoció con esta gente y claro para hacer crecer nuevamente su fortuna, pero al final termino estafado e inculpado

"Que esta pasando?" - pregunta Draco a su esposa

Daphne suspira - "nada aun, Harry hace lo que puede pero parece que se han escondido muy bien" - Draco llora, no aguanta estar encerrado por más tiempo. Su esposa lo abraza y trata de calmarlo

* * *

Sortilegios Weasley

La tienda estaba llena, habían muchos niños comprando. Ron se encuentra contento, al igual que George. Les gustaría que Fred, pudiera ver esto. Durante los años que han pasado. Ron se a hecho cargo del hijo de Ginny, como propio su padre. El niño es inteligente y bueno, lo trata de criar lo mejor posible. Con la ayuda de su familia y de Gabrielle Delacour, con quien a tenido un acercamiento en los últimos años

* * *

Hogar Potter

Pero tía Petunia, oculta un secreto. Tiene una grave enfermedad y no quiere preocupar a nadie. Como se abran dado cuenta, con Astoria pasa lo mismo y solo su hermana junto a Harry saben sobre esto. Petunia tiene cancer, mientras que Astoria tiene otra enfermedad que pronto daré a conocer

* * *

 **Esta historia continuara?...**

 **Espero sus comentarios**

 **Regrese, avanzamos unos años. Y con varios problemas, a cuestas de nuestros protagonistas. Sin dramas, no es vida, la vida. Hice cambios de parejas como verán, pronto conocerán más detalles**


	9. Hijos

Los personajes, no me pertenecen

* * *

Días después

Inglaterra. Londres

Casa Potter

En el living de la casa, la pareja matrimonial se encuentra abrazada bailando un tema mítico de Andy Gibb. (Our love) Don't throw it all away

Tía Petunia, junto a Kreacher y Lily miraban la escena, tía Petunia se encontraba muy triste al ver esa hermosa escena. Recordando a su marido y viendo como la vida de Astoria se empezaba apagar. Lily sonreía al ver a sus padres tan enamorados

* * *

Los años habían pasado y lamentablemente la muerte había venido, llevándose a alguien con ella. Esa persona era...Tía Petunia, que sufrió un feroz cáncer. Mientras que Astoria, a mejorado y es una distinguida señora de familia. Junto a Harry han criado a su pequeña de hoy de dieciséis años. Potter es muy sobre-protector con sus pequeña, Astoria trata de apaciguar las cosas, pero estaba vez sera diferente

La joven Lily, empezó a salir con alguien a quien Astoria no le agrada. Es el hijo de Ginny y sobrino de Ron

* * *

Actualidad. Verano.

Londres. Casa Potter

En la biblioteca, Harry ve discutir a madre e hija

"Quiero salir con él" - le responde a su madre. Astoria, por primera vez se me muy severa. Ante su hija, que la esta desafiando

Ella se acerca a Lily - "No, te lo prohíbo"

"Pero, el me quiero. Lo se" - le informa Lily a su madre, Harry mira y escucha lo que pasa

"No, sabes quien es su madre" - pregunto, enojada su madre

"Si, fue una buena mujer. Hasta que la manipularon, pero no estamos hablando de ella." - respondió, tratando de estar tranquila

"Es lo mismo, es hijo de Ginevra. Y por ello, no vas a salir con él. Verdad, querido" - Astoria, le pregunta a su esposo

Ambas mujeres vieron a Potter

"No me metan a mi en el medio, saben muy bien. Que estimo a su padrino, que es mi mejor amigo y cariño, amor de mi vida. Creo que sabes la respuesta" - le responde Harry a su esposa

"Estas de parte de ellos, verdad" - dice en voz baja, Astoria

"Si, déjalos que estén juntos. Cualquier cosa, estaremos atentos y si hace algo que dañe a Lily, me lo llevo a Azkaban"

"Padre" - Lily se quedo mirando a Harry y Astoria sonrío

"Has escuchado bien, que te haga algo y se me olvida que es sobrino de Ron" - respondió, serio Harry

* * *

Sortilegios Weasley

Ron terminaba de atender a unos clientes, cuando entro su sobrino/hijo. Se acercan y se abrazan

"Mi muchacho, estás más alto. Como a pasado un año, tan rápido" - Ron sonríe, al ver a su "hijo"

El joven regaña a Ron - "Debiste a verme despertado, para ayudarte tender la tienda. Como tío George esta de viaje" - Ron niega con la cabeza

"No, estaré un poco mayor. Pero no estoy ni viejo, ni obsoleto" - le respondió Ron, ambos se quedaron mirando y se empezaron a reír. Se abre la puerta y alguien se acerca a ellos

Es Gabrielle Weasley, quien abraza y besa en la boca a Ron. Luego abraza a su "hijo" - "John, te creía en casa durmiendo"

"Amor, le dijo lo mismo" - le responde Ron

"Padres, es el primer día de vacaciones. Quiero estar con ustedes" - les responde el joven, John Weasley

Ron tocio y dijo algo en ese momento - "Pensé que estarías, en otro lado"

"Papá, dijiste algo" - pregunta John. Gabrielle se les queda viendo

"Lo que dijo y lo que pienso, es que pensamos. No tendrías que estar en casa de Harry" - antes lo que dijo su madre, John se puso colorado

* * *

Continuara...


End file.
